Collective Codex of Universal Perversion
by henryxk
Summary: collective codex for HALOMExCnc: Universal Perversion
1. Timeline

2158, SDI warn about potential danger of Tiberium and Council rather didn't mess with it, Council only respond with cold reply.

Biotic implants from Citadel was created and further research was accelerated

2159, Human discover that Tiberium is chemically dangerous to Element Zero

2160, SDI parliament formed on Arcturus Station

Paris and Charon frigate class was entering service

2161, SDI decide to quarantine Forgotten on planet Tratos under Kane policy

Ion drive modifying Mass effect drive, effectively made efficiency for increasing human ship size more than any races

2162, Arcturus Station construction was completed

Reach on Epsilon Eridani was colonized

2163, L1 biotic implants used by SDI, AI Apollyon was created based on Nod scientist

SPARTAN IV program derived

2164, Ivor Johnstagg sentenced 21 years for attempt murder Volus ambassador, Venta Tox and jeopardize Human-Council relationship

2165, SDI and Citadel agree to form the Citadel Compromise which bear 7 fruits about human role in Citadel Space, and SDI embassy establishment those were:

1. Unshackled AI EVA was permitted on human worlds and all space under human jurisdiction but banned to enter Citadel Space

2. SDI and humanity permitted to open any dormant relay which 100 light years from Citadel Border and hostile race unleashed by such actions was total responsible to SDI

3. Liquid Tiberium Bomb arsenal was limited up only 700 warheads for preservation of peace and existence. Ion canon and Nuclear warhead number was not limited

4. Treaty of Farixen was disregarded by SDI at all

5. Human contribute 30 vessels to Citadel Fleet for peace preservation and mutual coexistence (Without Tiberium arsenal)

6. Citadel wouldn't make attempt to study Tiberium for prevent the cataclysm

7. Genetic Engineering was allowed under appropriate procedure and medical purpose

2166, SDI ban Tiberium sharing after insist that they won't handle destructive substance to any alien

2167, Ion Canon Gen .V enter service

2170, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper begin full service and revealed to public

2171, Batarian closed their embassy on Citadel in protest to special treatment for human colonization over Skyllian Verge and isolating themselves from rest of galaxy as they gradually become rogue.

2172, Discovery of Travelyan shield world by SDI, numerous Mjolnir armor variants are developed in here

2173, Humanity discover existence of Requiem and its Promethean Knights based on data in Travelyan. Planet was quarantined and record of its existence was erased as search for Forerunner artifact continue under bloodshed with Promethean. Still, Ur Didact didn't awaken

2174, biggest human ship ISV Everest constructed with 2,3 km length, only ship in galaxy rivaling Destiny Ascension

2175, Mars population reaching 340 millions

2176, Batarian raid human colony, Elysium and kill or enslave the colonist

Jon Grissom Academy was commissioned over Vetus for upgrading Gagarin station function

2177, Akuze detect that Thrasher Maws are mutated with Tiberium, attempt to quarantine it was successful at cost 180 humans

2178, Battle of Torfan, Torfan was destroyed with Nuclear bomb and Batarian retreat to their own space

2179, Reach population reach 700 million

2183, The Great War: Battle of Eden Prime, Geth assault on Eden Prime repelled. Battle of Feros, Human fight Thorian, Battle of Noveria, Human quarantine the revived rachni, battle of Virmire, Human neutralize Krogan breeding facility, Battle of Citadel, Sovereign was destroyed during assault of Citadel, Battle of Terra Nova, Batarian de-orbiting asteroid attempt was prevented.

Human gaining Council seat, Anderson serves as human face

2185, Collector posing threat to Terminus colonies by abducting and processing them on Collector Base beyond dangerous Omega 4 relay, they kill Commander Shepard in process but Illusive Man initiate Lazarus project and resurrect Shepard, reconstructing Normandy and assemble task force to stop the Collectors. Collector was declared extinct and base left intact seized by Cerberus.

Desolation of Arathoht, for sake of galaxy, Bahak system destroyed after asteroid Golgotha crashed on Alpha relay thus obliterating Arathoht and its 300.000 residents

2186, 1 May, Covenant invade Elysium and trigger third contact war, on 20 may peace later negotiated

Detonation of Liquid Tiberium Bomb, Return of the Scrin, in midst of Illium, Scrin return from many shelter worlds in uncharted cluster in Terminus Systems, later contact with other colonies was lost. Councilor made attempt to persuade human to control the threats. SDI respond by send fourth fleet and result was severe devastation majority of the fleet. Now, Spectre Shepard, represent SDI and humanity was made attempt to gather many fleets as much as possible to destroy the Scrin. Reaper, on dark space realizing that cycles must continue. on 18 October, Reaper invade Vular system, Reaper war begin.


	2. Stellar Defense Initative

Background: 1995-2077

SDI, Stellar Defense Initiative was global government which became multiple system government after discovery of Mass Relays in 2149. Traced back in 2015 to create multiple nations alliance to counter-terror which under banner of United Nations to fight Brotherhood of Nod. 3 Tiberium War enrages on 2019, 2030, and 2047. Human have first contact with alien species which full sentient, the Srcrin. Although, Scrin defeated in brief conflict, humanity was placed in full alert about existence of alien life as well possible return of the Scrin. On 2062, Nod and GDI form alliance to counter evolved Tiberium which possibly drove mankind to extinction, human seek refuge in many platform and innovation was developed named GST to accommodate human population. On 2069, many human had tired with Tiberium and found Armstrong settlement on Shackelton crater with GST and MCV's. later 10 days campaign in Ascension Conflict (2077), Threshold Tower activated, Earth gradually returned to normal state prior of Tiberium

New Age: 2077-2148

Threshold Tower Ascension was creating multiple infusions to Earth atmosphere, eventually accelerating human evolution genome, intelligence, lifespan and physical body. Within 30 years, human population from 2 billion doubled and increasingly to even this day. Human population at 2148 was 7 Billion. Human now begin reterraforming Earth and restore many old wonder. All TCN seized by GDI by 2078

Tiberium Quarantine Act passed by GDI council for restrict Tiberium leave Sol system to prevent disaster

This was changed when GDI and Nod agree to begin create Interplanetary fleet, orbital defense platform, GST terminal and multiple outpost and most importantly was terraforming of Mars and seeding Tiberium to Venus. Lowell City on Eos Chasma established on 2103 AD, and later Argyre Planitia. And then in 2147, unknown substance knows as Element Zero uncovered in Mars surface.

GDSS Philadelphia II and III was inaugurated as main orbital platform of Earth

Great Discovery and Expansion: 2148-2157

2148, series of mining explosion of Deseado Crater on Promethei Planum was unearth the Prothean observation station, uncovering multiple damaged mass effect core on ancient starship and data on observation post. GDI and Nod quickly agree to research the element zero and veiled data on ancient outpost. The result was show FTL ability as well Charon, moon of Pluto was ancient device which allow light years travel finished with in minutes. On 2149, Charon defrosted, uncover Mass Relay, Jon Grissom led the expedition to explore another side of relay lead to.

GDI transformed to SDI, to ensure mankind is united against alien threats in future. SDI order expands the border as many as possible, boosting construction of many starships (with no resources available like element zero but Tiberium used as substitution). Biotic also traced and quickly studied, possible to use as Special Forces, Biotic genetically engineered and augmented and become N7 in 2157. First extrasolar colony, Demeter was founded, later Terra Nova and Eden Prime in 2152

While outside Sol, humanity seeks mine worlds to gain more expanse element zero. Colonies was established, reducing human overpopulation, mine world used to extract element zero and possibly another Prothean artifact. Resources shipped to Mars to create more Dreadnought due Earth over mining would cause already thin soil result ecological collapse.

Arcturus Station constructed on 2151 and first fleet was stationed on Hades Station in any case if Scrin jump to sol like frogs. Gagarin Station (which constructed by 2143) served as biotic training and augmentation on late 2150s

2157: Ascension of Man, Advent of new era

Human didn't encounter alien life; it was nearly 110 years since first contact during Third Tiberium War with Scrin. SDI focus was tracking Ichor Hub and destroys posing threat of the Scrin while they still dormant. Not expected, their expansion policy was meeting its consequences on vast galaxy, edge of their outpost colony, Shanxi. Survey fleet was attacked by Turian patrol fleet without provocation and declaration of war.

Survey Fleet perish but single vessel escape to Shanxi, Shanxi send fleet but patrol fleet already carrying reinforcement, again, punitive fleet was perished and location of Shanxi was tracked, Turian made invasion to occupying colony but a drone fled from blockade, tell Arcturus Command about invasion one of their colony

3 weeks later, SDI second fleet under Admiral Kastiane Drescher was liberating Shanxi from Turian with minimum loss of lives. Turian begin to arm their forces to interplanetary war. However, before it could happen, Council intervenes and invites human delegation to Citadel to negotiate peace with them.


	3. Scrin race

CODEX: SCRIN HEGEMONY

Scrin is collective 7 tiberium based life-subspecies, speculated that they originated on Ichor Hub, unknown system, uncharted cluster, unknown region. It was speculated too that the creatures serve in military was uplifted or engineered. However, true Scrin classified was overlord subspecies. Scrin die if they didn't receive Tiberium infusion from relay node. Their method was seed planet with Tiberium, wait Tiberium reach mature level and explode then send expedition harvesting species. During waiting all of races enter stasis and wait their AI wake them on proper level of mining subject.

Scrin are divided to caste, cult and ranks. Scrin also created Tacitus and responsible for seed Tiberium to earth in 1995 AD. Scrin construct Threshold tower to send Tiberium back to Ichor Hub and staggering invasion portal.

Scrin are powerful and technologically advanced alien race that created the Tacitus. Clalling Tiberium "Ichor", the scrin has a dependence on the substance and will die if they do not receive Tiberium infusion or radiation from a Relay Node

Scrin are suspected to have been ones who originally seeded Earth with Tiberium using a meteor, intending to harvest the mineral after it had reached a sufficient concentration by extracting it with Threshold tower

KNOWN SUBSPECIES/CLIENT RACE

Prodigy/Mastermind race: serve as field commander and assimilating races to become cult thralls

Assimilator: charge with repair, scout and healing duty

Overlord species: overseeing operation, accelerating evolution and technological research

Ravager species: guard harvester, elite infantry, labor

Corrupter species: biomechanical tanks, heavy shock trooper

Mechapede Species: multiple weapon platform, bio-carrier

Shock Trooper species: basic, canon fodder infantry

Walker species: moderate light infantry and sniper

Disintegrator species: airborne infantry, suicide bomber

*Buzzer and Cultist was insentient, they absorbed and controlled while buzzer was animal which can domesticated by Scrin

CASTE:

Traveler 60, new sub-sect of Traveler, charge with exploration, technological research, seeding planet with Tiberium, resource gathering, recruit thralls and preservation of race by infusion

Reaper 18, new sub-sect of Reaper, serving as domestication of progeny, defeat planetary resistance, troop deployment, protect Tiberium fields as well rest of their races and building arsenal

SCRIN: WARFARE

Scrin early invasion stage was building Threshold Tower; distraction was made by Reaper 18 while Traveler 60 was constructing the Tower link to Ichor Hub. After tower was constructed, Traveler create refineries for infusion many soldier to come

While distraction was send Drone Platform, PAC and Devastator to highly concentrated population, planetary resistance was focus to that point.

Factories would create heavy arsenal such Tripod and Hexapod to reinforce the ground troops. The Rift Generator would provide major support for encountering heavy enemy. Threshold would spawn many and Mothership would bombard every corner of planet with mature Tiberium

SCRIN: COUNTER ATTTACK

Destruction of refineries was most critical point to reach. Rest of troop would die if infusion was too late. At early stage, divide army to destroy Threshold Tower while other deal with Reaper 18 in attacked zone. Catalyst Missile created by Nod is proved effective to destroy Scrin by make chain reaction explosion on Tiberium field. Thanix and MAC are effective to destroy carrier. Biotic shock was able to de-concentrate on buzzers. Glassing Tiberium was highly not recommended due chain reaction, except with rare occasion like presence of highly concentrated Scrin or Overlord presence or all of ground troops and civilian is evacuated. While on space, locate hidden resource world and mostly, Ichor Hub was priority

SCRIN: INDIVIDUALS

Known individual which affiliated in Scrin Civilization

Overlord: Supreme Leader of all Scrin race span on 400 shelter worlds in uncharted space which home to 40 million Scrin. He resides on Ichor Hub.

Supervisor: Admiral of Scrin, 20.000 Scrin vessels fall under his jurisdiction and regulation under bless of Overlord. He overseeing planetary harvesting or conquest from orbit

Foreman 372: due Foreman knowledge on humanity, he was spared from execution due insubordination, instead reanimated and serve as Ground General for all Scrin troops

SCRIN: ARSENALS

Buzzer: insectoid basic trooper domesticated and always attacking in swarm, usually uncombined with other units as support

Disintegrator: equivalent of rocket launcher or drone which serves as long range infantry by shot tiberium shard

Cultist: infested other race with mastermind, become cult of Traveler itself

Mastermind: field commander, squid like appearance, able teleport unit

Shock Trooper: rounded insects which size small car which carry different weapon

Prodigy: mutated mastermind, exclusive to Traveler 60 territory

Ravager: 4 legged spider like with one eye lens and firing lethal tiberium

Assimilator: repairer and constructor


	4. Background incidents

Illium incident

Illium incident was fabricated Nod-Cerberus conspiracy attack on Illium, Tasale system, crescent nebula on June 18 2186 AD. Cerberus hijacks satellite and broadcast about greed and sins of asari all this time. Referring about all is legal except murder. After short riot and engagement, 9 fusionned liquid tiberium warheads detonated inside plaza, entire Nos Astra vaporized or crystallized, 50 million were died and still growth due radioactive. However, it draws scrin attention, later harvesting force made planetary scale invasion, drawing Council attention.

Elysian invasion

Elysian war, or shortly third contact war, was war between human Stellar Defense Initiative and Covenant Empire which took place on human colony, Elysium, Petra Nebula continuously from 1 may to 18 may 2186. Covenant led by Prophet of Clarity and fleet-master Xoro nar Radumee attack fleet composed 15 capital ship and launch staggering attack. Almost all covenant ship burned and Prophet made retreat. Initiative made offering peace after still realizing that there is no deceptive relic which broadcasted. Actually, Covenant was lured by reverse engineer luminary emitter which confusing Covenant luminary scans which plant by Cerberus under Kane order. Eventually peace achieved and Covenant gain embassy on July 2186.


	5. Miscellaneous

CODEX: NOD CLUSTER

Situated 18 light years from Exodus Cluster to Hades Gama, containing 4 systems which labeled as Nod Space. Kane name each world like ancient human mythological city. Systems were: Ark system, Aegis system, Brother System and Brood System. Famous planet included was Atlantis, Valhalla, Shang Ri La, El Dorado, Bimini, Mu, Hyperborea, and the capital of this space, New Eden. This cluster was location to constant war between Nod and Batarian. Nevertheless, Nod always wins.

CODEX: SDI AND POLITICAL RELATIONSHIP

Since SDI contact with Citadel races, the Initiative has maintaining its own full independency and technological path to Citadel due SDI industrial was Tiberium based, advanced weaponry based on Tacitus, hidden Shield world and reverse engineered Scrin technology which discovered years before mass effect. SDI maintain embassy due 2165 Citadel Compromise which legal usage of EVA (Electronic Virtual Agent) or at shortly, AI in Human space but not in Citadel Space. SDI itself refuse Farixen due Scrin hunting mission is not accomplished yet. SDI have seal Tiberium to other race. Destructive substance in hands of untrustworthy alien was still hot issue point even after humanity gain Council seat in 2183 AD

To Turian Hierarchy, SDI has maintained several trade pact and joint project. However, many Turian and Human still resent each other even after 3 decades. Nevertheless, cold but warm relation is difficult. Second Contact war in Shanxi was still left many deep grief scars in humanity which result xenophobia and Cerberus establishment

To Asari Republic and Salarian Union, SDI is only race in galactic community which didn't constrained if one day asari is enforcing embargo due Tiberium. Human and asari have friendly each other since 2165. To Salarian, humanity has aware and created SNI, Stellar Naval Intelligence to counter STG and Shadow Broker in unseen war. Tough, secret compromise has Union and Initiative vow to not show the "War in Shadow" to public.

To Batarian Hegemony, both Initiative and Hegemony has no voice each other due batarian isolation policy and deep resentment for Skyllian Verge and X57 incident followed by controversial Bahak destruction.

To Quarian Migrant Fleet, Initiative is quite friendly and not so offense than other races. Initiative has open chance to flotilla representative to have embassy on Arcturus. Pacts have signed since first contact between Quarian and human. Mainstream pilgrimage subject was initiative while they can gain profit as long SDI also benefited. Quarian still paranoid to EVA AI but compromise have reached. This relation is cursed by galactic community. Nevertheless, they cannot intervene.

To Krogan, SDI treats them as self seller which usually recruited as body guard. They also treated as potential criminals which they enjoyed since 800 AD.

To Nod Brotherhood, SDI was protector to Nod and refer them as client state which use them as scientists to deciphering Tacitus. Kane have made eternal peace pact to SDI in 2077 AD.

To Covenant, truce have reached and human start establish regular trading point to Covenant.


End file.
